official_lab_of_project_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Enotrian States
Enotrian States The Enotrian States is a country in Central Europe consisting of the Italian Peninsula, the Alps and several islands. The country is bordered by the French Fifth Republic to the northwest, the German Confederation to the north and Crovenia to the northeast. 20th Century The Italians won WW1, but joined the Axis during WW2 due to more aligning with fascists and lost. The first few years after WW2 were ones of extreme instability and disagreement over political parties. In 1946, Joseph Stalin died and with him ended the authoritarian days of the Soviet Union. In 1948 the North Atlantic Defense Council (NADC) was created by the United States as a defense against any potential enemies in Europe, with Italy joining nearly immediately. Within the next few years, socialist and communist parties rose in popularity. Wanting to follow a democratized version of the new Soviet model, the Social Democrat party of Italy started gaining popularity as an alternative to capitalism and lighter than socialism. Political Instability in Italy (1957) By 1957, the Social Democrat (Partito Democratico) party of Italy had gained 33% of the votes (2nd highest) with their only competitor being the Conservatives who got 51% of the votes (highest) (Democrazia Cristiana). Many Social Democratic supporters believed that the election of 1957 was rigged in favour of the conservatives, as the Social Democrats controlled many seats and were by far the most supported in media. Due to this, massive riots happened in many major Italian cities with millions of areas of damage. After 2 weeks, the police were unable to cut down the riots without massive uproar and instead decided to send in the police to threaten the rioters. Many of the rioters stood down and the crisis was nearly completely averted, but a few citizens were outraged that military force was threatened upon the rioters despite the rioters damaging property and assaulting innocent civilians. Election of Social Democrats into Italy (1965) After the defeat in the 1961 election by a margin of just 5 percent to the Christian Democrats (Democrazia Cristiana) (Conservatives), the Social Democrat Party ( Partito Democratico) began a smear campaign against the Christian Democrats in the 1965 campaign in order to gain the moral high ground due to the Christian Democracy threatening to cut down the “Innocent” Social Democrat riots. This would help the Social Democrats win the election of 1965 with 66% popularity and the Christian Democrats getting 25% of the votes. Social Democratization of Italy (1965-1973) With the new party came to new policies. Immediately, total free healthcare and college were given to all citizens, along with an open borders policy. Taxes were raised in order to pay for the policies, which many citizens did not care about paying more. The Italians attempted to follow the Nordic Model as much as possible with their policies, which overall helped the Italian economy. Italy’s economic system may have largely changed, but its economy will still increase.' ' Mid to Late 20th Century (1965-2000) In 1968, the Second Spanish Civil War happened with Franco supporting Nationalists against the Conservatives. Italy decided to remain neutral, as it could damage their economy and relations with nations in Europe. In 1970 the European Coal, Steel and Nuclear Community were formed to help western European countries with their economies by setting up new trade agreements and a slightly centralized community. With the first 25 years after WW2 over, as is the recovery of Italy. By 1980, the European Coal, Steel and Nuclear Community helped the Italians increase their economy by a small but significant margin of 3.7%. For 10 years until 1990, nearly everything was calm in Social Democrat controlled Italy. The economy had been steadily rising for 20 years ever since the European Coal and Steel Community’s formation. Then suddenly in 1990, all growth stopped and the stock market had a moderate to major recession. Unemployment rose to nearly 11%, and inflation had risen hundreds of percent. The main reason for this temporary economic recession was foreign powers such as America and the USSR attempting to intervene in western European countries’ affairs. For three years this recession damaged the Italian economy. In 1993, while Italy was still recovering, the Western European Free Exchange Treaty was made between France, West Germany, UK, Spain, Italy, the Benelux, and Ireland to help the economies of all their nations. Due to all these countries working together with their resources, the recession was ended within a year in Italy, with the Italian economy finally reaching its GDP before the recession in 1994. 21st Century Early - Mid 21st Century (2000-2051) At the beginning of the 21st century, Italy has finally recovered from the recession of 1990. Economic growth is normal, but there is another problem on the horizon. With most of the American-Soviet relations, agreements and pacts gone, anti far left factions have gained a lot of popularity, like the Conservative Party of Italy (Republlicani per l’Italia) Many conservatives were worried that Social Democracy could lead to other ideologies like Neo Socialism. This causes millions of Social Democrats to identify as conservatives and want to end the social democratic rule, as it would just take one power hungry leader. In the elections of 2001, the conservatives had won 52% of the votes, as opposed to the Social Democrats’ 41%. As soon as the new Conservative government was put in place, they began to reverse the 36 years of left wing policies, by removing free healthcare and free college and lowering taxes. The Nordic Model had begun to damage the Italian economy, so it was a matter of time until a right wing party took over. With the government not needing to pay for citizen’s free things, the Italian government was able to spend more on education and trade. A migrant crisis had been starting so in 2011 the Italian Conservatives decreased illegal immigration and had stricter immigration laws put in place. This made the Italian people happy, as they did not want sudden migrants in their nation. Around the time of the immigration laws, the Italian economy had been booming. Another thing that happened in 2011 was the Western European Free Exchange being renamed the European Economic Union due to not only western European countries being in it, and also becoming further centralized to unite all of the European people. The Cold War (2020-2050) Though Soviet-American relations had been declining for two decades ever since the removal of the Banzai Pact in 1999. Very few people thought these declining relations would lead to a cold war, but exactly that happened in 2020 when the Boston incident happened in the USSR embassy. Italy refused to fight in the 2021 Middle Eastern Wars, though did help in the cold war but mostly remained neutral in intervention wars. In 2030, the CGN (Community of Giper Network) was formed to more intertwine the western stock markets. In 2050, the UN disbanded. With no international community to stop nations from doing things against international law, what will happen? A year later, NADC was disbanded and the EC took its place in Europe. Very little happened with Italy during the cold war, but many things non related to the cold war did happen with Italy. Early-Mid 21st Century (2000-2044) In the 2030s, anti communist and social democrat sentiments had taken root throughout Italy. A new ideology created in 2017 called confederatism (confederatism is mixture of liberal socialism, nationalism, radicalism, and militarism. It’s like far right libertarianism). The Confederatist Party of Italy (partito confederatista d'italia) started gaining traction throughout Italy, as conservatism was dying and replaced with a mix of left and right wing beliefs that made up confederatism. The Confederatists only consisted of 30% of the votes in the 2033, so they enlisted the nascent, but well funded PDNK to put the Confederatists in power of Italy. The Italians offered to give Austrians Western Trentino in order to get support to win the elections and economic support. The Austrians accepted, and so in the 2037 election they helped the Italians win the elections. After winning the elections, the German government gave the Italians economic aid in exchange for the western area of South Tyrol and Trentino in the Treaty of Trentino in 2037. Due to confederatism being more nationalistic, Italy changed its name to the Enotrian States, as the name Enotria references to the first city in Italy. (settled by Greeks but Greeks are very influential and similar to Italians). In 2041, the EC was formed. By 2044, the Italians had gained a sense of nationalism and pride towards their country. The new Italian (Enotria) government decided against demanding Istrian lands from Croatia, and instead wanted to buy Istria from Croatia as Croatia had decent relations after the Enotrians aided the Croatians with their invasion of Slovenia. The Croatians accepted, many Croatians and Slovenians moved out of Istria as part of the Treaty of Venice (Treaty that gave Italy Istria), which made Istria majority Italian. Second Great Depression (2051-2069) Just as the Enotrian States were consolidating control over their lands, in 2051 the Second Great Depression hit. The main cause of this Second Great Depression was the exhaustion of money and resources wasted recklessly to attempt to win the cold war, which collapsed the world’s economy. The Enotrians decided that to alleviate some of the pressure of the Second Great Depression, they would create a Confederation Autonomy in Sardinia and Sicily called the Sardicilian Union as those areas were known for having moderate separatism and monarchy syndicate support, so letting them somewhat govern themselves would allow Enotria to not spend as much maintaining those areas and suppressing the monarchs (Sardinia and Sicily did not bring any profits for Enotria, just losses and a waste of land). Shortly after the Sardicilian Union was created, in 2053 the German Confederation as the leader of the EC reformed it into a military, political and economic alliance to further control the European nations in the future. Beginning on the day that the EC was formed, there was a terrible feeling some had that this would lead to the undermining of European democracy. To help with the economy, the Enotria government decided to have a budget paid mostly by loans (deficit spending) to help the Italians have at least the money to afford to function no matter how far into debt they go. With a trust fund in the EC set up in 2051, in 2053 the Italians were the third nation to be funded by it. In the same year, the EC created the Stock Act that forced all stock data to be backed up daily for one year. In 2054, the Partition of Switzerland occurred and helped the Italian economy ever so slightly. When in 2056 the French and German government had recovered enough from the Second Great Depression, they gave Enotria extra funding, who was the fourth nation to be given extra funds from the trust fund. Though it wasn’t enough to completely revitalize the economy, it still helped. In 2058, seemingly to rub it in the European nations that Germany had control over them, the European Mark was created with obvious self homage to Germany’s currency, the Mark. Enotria, despite being Germany’s closest ally, was forced to accept this or be cut off from funding until all other nations were recovered. In 2060 the Great Oil Crisis came and did little damage to Enotria, as they were already using nuclear energy, fusion energy and biofuels provided via Germany. This was just a minor dent in the Enotrian economy, and they were soon recovered from it in 2066. By 2067, Enotria had almost reached pre-depression economy levels and fully recovered from both crises in 2069. With this crisis completely averted, corruption may be the only thing on the rise after... Partition of Switzerland (2054) With the Swiss nation becoming just a waste of space and an anomaly to many due to being multiple ethnic peoples, the Germans, French, and Enotrians wondered what to do with Switzerland after getting hit by the Second Great Depression. Without Switzerland’s economy, they were no match against anyone: many nations were also angry as the Swiss bank had seized all foreign assets to help with the crisis. The three great nations of Europe decided on a course of action: Partitioning them between the ethnic areas of France, Enotria (Italy) and Germany. Despite Switzerland preparing for anyone to violate their neutrality for the past 300 years, their conscription laws and defenses would not work against the triple threats surrounding them. Times had changed, and the supposedly impenetrable Alps could easily be broken through with modern tech. The Swiss had received an ultimatum: fold to the Germans, Enotrians and French by giving them each ethnic lands, or face certain death for all of your citizens. The UN doesn’t exist anymore, so no mercy will be taken against you if you decline. Terrified by this offer, the Swiss government accepted their offer of losing all of their territories and went into exile deep in the Alps in Enotrian territory, beginning a partisan movement underground to reclaim their lost lands. Despite many countries protesting this blatant power grab, the three nations held on to their territory. Enotrians celebrated in Rome for their victory over new land and gained all of their market assets back. Great Oil Crisis (2060-2067) By 2060, the oil supplies were dire and the mostly conservative western world was mainly focused on making money and helping their own economies rather than finding new energy sources. The Cold War was another main cause, as the three major powers of the USSR, USA, and PRC disregarded energy uses and only recognized their desperation to come out on top from the Cold War. As it turns out, nobody ended up winning the Cold War. The Oil Crisis hit with full force, and unluckily during a massive economic crisis. Enotria, despite being close allies with the energy-rich Germany, was hit quite hard as they had been using oil to get themselves out of the Second Great Depression. Helpfully though, Enotria itself was relatively close to recovering from the Great Depression and had Germany who had already recovered to back Enotria up. They were able to get back on their feet quickly from the oil crisis, as the southern Italian peninsula is quite rich agriculturally and the perfect source for biofuel to save their economy and get more fuel. With this new biofuel, Enotria was able to recover from the oil crisis in 2067 and recovered from the Second Great Depression in 2069. The crises may have gone down, but the German control over Enotria hasn’t. Their problems may influence Enotria’s back in Rome. The European Commonwealth (2041-) In 2041, the European Commonwealth had technically been formed by the Treaty of Verdun. despite being under different names as a similar entity for 70 years. The main goal of the European Commonwealth was to “unite” the European people under one rule with a weaker local government for each EC member, but a strong central government consisting of the European Parliament, an executive president/leader of the EC, and a European Court. This idea was based on even deeper economic and political centralization to help the European nations become more equal in wealth. Well, that was the idea before the Germans came along and took control of the EC. In 2051, after the UN and the NADC was disbanded due to the end of the cold war and onset of economic crisis, the EC had the job to replace the NADC in Europe by reforming into a political, economic and military community. Enotria and other nations had effectively no choice to accept, as their economy had been recently wrecked by the great depression and needed all the help they could get no matter how cruel the German intentions were. The Germans only wanted to help the other EC members because they could be used as future pawns and to improve their own economies. In 2053, the French President of the EC was impeached from office due to treason and attempting to promote a Pro-French agenda. In reality, many of these accusations were nothing but empty and completely inflated from the truth defended simply by the fact that Germany was powerful and could get whatever they wanted done. Ironically, Germans would be the ones promoting an agenda related to their nation. The Enotrian government was in extreme debt to the Germans and would not be able to even oppose Germany if they wanted to, so they reluctantly accepted these supposed facts about the first and only-ever, non German president. In 2058, a new currency was unveiled to the rest of the EC: A new centralized currency called the European Mark. This reveal wasn’t even concealed to be the start of German Overlordship over the EC. The Germans had given the Enotrians an insane amount of economic aid during the depression, and very few citizens of Enotria had seen through the obvious attempt to indebt the Enotrian economy and nation in general so hard that they would have no choice but pay it off for eternity by being in effect, a German dominion. The Enotrian government was relatively corrupt and extremely biased to support any German decisions. Due to this, German and Enotria stayed extremely close allies throughout the years and was the least controlled state in the EC. Within decades, the EC had turned from a collective economic effort to a united state with the Germans at the head. Late 21st Century (2069-2100) The year is 2069, Enotria has only recently recovered from the crippling blows that were the Second Great Depression and Oil Crisis. The unravelling of Italian democracy had never taken place, as the Germans never wanted to turn their attention towards Enotria and betray their closest ally. The Enotrians were effectively indoctrinated by their German overlords to believe that Enotria would have collapsed without Germany’s economic aid and help with political stability. After an extremely turbulent late 20th and early to mid 21st century, the late 21st century and early 22nd was quite calm, except for the rise of extreme corruption in the 2080’s and 2090’s. The Enotrian police, miltary and government and basically anything else besides civilian affairs and private businesses became so incredibly corrupt that nearly nothing was completed for 2 decades within the nation. Similar to Germany, this was caused by extremely bureaucratic government officials taking charge throughout the Enotria with no end, until 2096 when many bureaucratic officials were shuffled about and recycled with fresh new candidates. Although the new candidates are less corrupt than their predecessors, the horrendous scars are still apparent in the newer “generation”. The Nationalist and Fascist parties have risen further, as the general extreme lack of resources and other economic issues (corruption may not be economic but also a reason for fascist growth) are blamed on the globalists running the strings. The Enotrians had believed someday that their German overlords may collapse, but never thought it would happen within just a couple decades.''' 22nd Century Early 22nd Century (2120-Present) While Confederatism has helped the Enotrians survive the Cold War, the Second Great Depression and the Great Oil Crisis, the average citizen of Enotria is demanding a new ideology take power after nearly 100 years of Enotrian control. Partisans in Switzerland spiral out of control, destroying anything they can to make the Enotrians consider at least autonomy. Nationalism and fascism is on the rise, as the lack of stability has been blamed at the little national identity and unity. If the corrupt politicians in charge of running the Mediterranean nation make one slight step, it could drive the fascists and nationalists to stage a coup or gain control of the parliament. Germany has attempted to keep control over Enotria in the past few years despite nearly collapsing the government in Berlin. Enotria has the slight chance to break free, as the German puppet masters starting a civil seems simply inevitable. The few Istrian slavs still in the region express outrage at the ethnic Italians that live in the area, with the slavs attempting to break free and create their own state with the extremely diverse populous there. The French see the Enotrians as a natural enemy, as their relationship with the Germans will not waver despite EC collapse imminent, and will do whatever they can to stop the “dirty germans” from getting their greasy hands in control of Europe for the third time in 200 years. The Enotrians have many choices: stay with Germany, or leave to become more self sufficient? Ease the pressure in Switzerland, or cut down the rebels? Release the Istrian Peninsula peacefully, or cut down the slavs living there to replace them with “pure” latin people, as the fascists believe? In the years coming, Enotria will be at the crossroads of Europe, deciding who they will pledge their loyalty to. Autonomies/Puppets of Enotria Sardicilian Kingdom - Monarchy Syndicate: Separated from Enotria during the Second Great Depression, it enjoys its freedom as a separate entity and ideology than the mainland Italian Peninsula. It no longer wishes to reunite with Enotria at any time, and faces harsh punishment and receives very little aid due to its wishes. Enotria may soon cut down on the small state, as it can provide little resistance against any nation. This puppet may be forced back into integration with Enotria. Will the Sardicilian Kingdom survive? Only time will tell, who knows?